


Chocolate Fudge Cake

by zwischenimmerundnie



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attraction, Baking, Baking Classes, Chocolate, Easter, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, Not even that smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwischenimmerundnie/pseuds/zwischenimmerundnie
Summary: Timothée is a professional baker specialized in chocolate. In one of his many workshops, he comes face to face with a tall and gorgeous man who needs his help with a special task.





	Chocolate Fudge Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I came up with cuz I wanted to write something with a little Easter touch.  
> Happy Easter to you all and if you don´t celebrate it, have a very very happy day, cuz you deserve it.  
> Follow me on tumblr

“What are you doing here?”

“Learning how to bake?”

“Okay, let me rephrase that”

Timothée had caught sight on the man right as he walked inside the room for the first day of class; not only there was just two men on the entire class, but this one in particular was impressively tall and so it was obvious he stood out on the room.

Timothée was a professional baker specialized in chocolate and aside from running a bakery chain, at least twice a year –usually on Easter and the period between Thanksgiving and Christmas- he would travel the country giving workshops and teaching amateur bakers.

His latest workshop was in Los Angeles. He had gathered enough people for three different classes, all of them with the duration of a week. The tall man was in the last class of the day, which started close to 7p.m. and  apart from the fact he was tall and also incredible good looking, Timothée had noticed that he wasn´t familiarized with baking, although he had actually managed to do everything Timothée taught.

This was the fourth class, meaning Timothée still had two more days to teach, until he ended on the Saturday before Easter. Throughout the entire class, Timothée watched the man and once everyone had left and the man remained, cleaning up his mess, he took the bold move of approaching him with his question.

“Don´t get me wrong, you managed to do everything I taught and it actually tasted nice, but you don´t strike me as the kind of man who´s into baking”

The tall man turned to Timothée and standing close to him, he realized that he had beautiful piercing blue eyes. “Is it that obvious that I´m not so familiarized with the kitchen?”

Timothée shrugged, “this is my job and I´m pretty good at it, so let´s just say it is easy for me to spot who actually does this cuz they love and who doesn´t”

“It´s not that I don´t love it, I mean, I find it quite interesting, I´m just not very good at it”

Timothée nodded. “Which leads me back to my previous question, what are you doing here?”

“I have two kids, they really like cooking and baking; my friend saw the ad for these classes and told me about. I thought it would be a nice way for me to learn some new things, so I could eventually…”

“Bake with them,” finished Timothée as the tall man nodded his head. Timothée looked around the empty room for a second before his green eyes went back to the tall man. “Maybe I can help you out with that”

“How?”

“Well, I don´t really think the things you learned here the past week are very child friendly, so if you want I could teach you one or two things your kids can actually do”

“And when would you do that?”

“Right now,” said Timothée with a side smile. “Unless of course you have to go home, I´m sure your wife and the kids are waiting for you and I don´t wanna be the reason you´re late.”

The tall man shook his head. “I´m divorced actually and the kids are with their mother, so I guess there´s not a problem; are you sure it´s not too much to ask?”

“You already paid for the classes, might as well leave this place with something you can teach your kids”

“I´m Armie, by the way,” said the man as he stood his hand out.

Timothée reached out, shaking his hand and he could have sworn he felt a jolt of electricity run through his body at the touch. “Nice to meet you, Armie”

“So, what exactly do you have in mind?”

“For starters we could bake a Chocolate Fudge Cake, there´s absolutely no way your kids won´t like it”

“Hey, as long as there´s chocolate in it”

Timothée smiled. “Great, can we begin then?”

 

***

 

The kitchen was a mess. There were bowls, spatulas and egg shells all over the aluminum island, flour, baking powder and chocolate scattered on the ground. Timothée had tried to keep things clean, but Armie simply couldn´t touch something without dirtying it up.

Timothée was having fun though; teaching Armie to bake was almost like teaching a child. He would frown and groan when he did something wrong and whenever he got it right on the first try, a huge smile would take over his face.

Timothée was smitten and he knew there was no way to deny it. He had caught himself looking at Armie for longer than acceptable more than once; it was practically impossible to believe that Armie wouldn´t have noticed. Gladly, he did not say a thing about it.

They had managed to bake the cake and some cookies, Armie taking a lot of attention at everything Timothée would say. The man clearly wasn´t suited for the kitchen, but he was enthusiastic and a quick learner.

“Okay, the cake is almost ready, so I guess you can work on the icing now”

“Whatever you say, boss”

Timothée shook his head, a smile creeping on his lips. He handed Armie a clean bowl and explained the entire process of the icing; it was fairly easy, but he wanted to make sure Armie understood exactly what he was doing.

Armie followed his instructions, wandering around the kitchen for the right utensils he would need. Timothée moved to the front of the room where he had left his things; he checked his phone, going through some of his messages before Armie's hiss took over the quiet kitchen.

He turned around quickly, his eyes widening for a second before he burst out laughing. Timothée had no idea how, but Armie had managed to spill melted –and hot- chocolate all over himself.

It took Timothée a few minutes to recover himself. He bit his lip, shaking his head as he walked over to Armie, a clean cloth in hand. “Here, clean yourself up,” he said as Armie shrugged his shoulders.

“It´s all sticking up already, I better just wash myself.” Armie walked over to the sink, washing his face and hand quickly before taking a good look at his shirt. The used to be white shirt was coated in chocolate and the whole thing was starting to dry off on his chest, it was sticky and uncomfortable.

He removed his shirt and washed his chest, desperate to get rid of the odd sensation. Timothée watched Armie from the island, his eyes roaming through the man´s body; he bit his lip as Armie turned around, his torso not only bare but also wet. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes away from Armie before, now it would be nearly impossible.

Timothée shook his head, trying to get a grip of himself. When he finally looked away from Armie's chest, their eyes met; Timothée could see a small sly smile on the man´s lips. Yes, he had definitely noticed.

“So, you wanna keep going or you´re done for the night?”

Armie shrugged, “I´m all dirty already, might as well just keep going.”

Timothée chuckled and gave him a nod. He watched as Armie made his way over and leaned against the island for a second, before returning to his task. He reached for a new chocolate bar, but Timothée quickly took it from his hands, a little smile on the corner of his lips.

“Let me handle the chocolate, you start mixing the things here, okay?”

“I´m not gonna spill it again”

“Yeah, I´m not so sure of that”

Armie rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the ingredients in front of him. He mixed some things up, before his eyes wandered back to where Timothée was; like the brunette had done many times by now, Armie started at him for a little too long.

Timothée could feel the intense stare and felt his heart race; he took a few deep breaths, trying to keep himself calm and kept mixing the chocolate, making sure it was perfectly melted before he returned to Armie's side.

“We´re gonna mix the chocolate now, ok? You gotta keep mixing constantly, but always from the bottom to the top.” Armie nodded and Timothée proceeded to spill the hot and melted chocolate on the bowl Armie had been working on.

Armie started mixing it slowly, trying his best to follow Timothée´s instructions. When the brunette shook his head, he arched an eyebrow, “what am I doing wrong?”

“From bottom to top, Armie,” he repeated. Timothée leaned a bit closer and took Armie's hand in his and helped the man move the right way. “This is how it´s supposed to be.”

It did not take long for Armie to get the hang of it, but Timothée didn´t move; he kept his hands on Armie's, mixing the icing together. He could feel the blonde´s hot breathing on his neck and the proximity of their bodies, bringing a tingling sensation to Timothée´s now stiff body.

It took every single fiber of his being, but Timothée managed to step back from Armie; when he did it, their eyes locked and the intensity of the stare Armie was giving him was more than he could handle. Timothée tried to smile, to look cool, to pretend nothing was happening, but there was absolutely no point in denying the attraction. Timothée felt like there was something pulling his body closer to Armie's.

At that point Timothée felt like there was no need to pretend and he just wanted to find an excuse to touch Armie, to feel his skin against his. Timothée reached for a table cloth, damped on the small glass of water that lied on the island and slowly moved it to Armie's face, brushing the cloth against his cheek.

“There´s still some chocolate here,” he mumbled as he slowly rubbed the cloth against Armie's chin. When his fingers brushed against Armie's lips Timothée´s knees nearly gave in; the blonde parted his lips and let his tongue trace Timothée´s finger. If Timothée had any doubt Armie was also feeling the attraction, now he didn´t have it anymore.

Timothée licked his lips, the cloth suddenly falling from his hand; he didn´t even process how it happened, but when Timothée realized his finger was already inside Armie's mouth. He closed his eyes and allowed a low moan to leave his lips; Armie smiled and sucked a little harder, his hand resting on Timothée´s hips.

Armie removed Timothée´s fingers from his mouth and held tight on to his waist; he pulled Timothée close to him and crashed their lips together. Timothée rested his hands on Armie's naked chest, rubbing slowly; he smiled as Armie moaned through the kiss, his hand traveling to the man´s blonde hair. When he gripped on it tightly, he could feel Armie shiver.

Armie lifted Timothée up and placed him down on the island. He stood in between his legs, his hands rubbing his thighs, his lips devouring Timothée´s with urgency and famished appetite. Timothée wrapped his legs around Armie, locking him in and keeping him close; their bodies were on fire, Timothée could feel Armie's heart pounding on his chest and he knew his was just the same.

They pulled away breathless, panting, barely holding themselves together. Timothée kept a tight grip on Armie's hair, while Armie sank his fingers into Timothée´s thighs. They licked their red puffed lips, sly smiles on their faces as their eyes remained locked on one another; they would have kissed again right away if it wasn´t for the smell of burnt food. Their eyes widened, suddenly they remembered why they were there for.

Timothée jumped off of the island, running over to the oven and opened it, gasping at the smoke that filled the room. He shook his head and turned over to Armie, biting his lip; “well, now you know what not to do when baking.”

Armie laughed. They remained silent for a few seconds, Timothée suddenly unsure of what to do or say; should they address what had just happened? Should they keep themselves quiet and just keep up with their lives?

While he tried to wrap his head around what to do, Armie took a step forward and turned off the oven. He lifted Timothée´s chin, turning him to look at him again and leaned forward; he let his tongue trace Timothée´s lips quickly, smirking as the brunette moaned. “I don´t think we´re gonna bake anything anymore, are we?”

Timothée just shook his head and leaned forward, his arms wrapping around Armie as their lips touched once again; they stumbled around, Armie's back hitting the wall as he let his hand slid down to Timothée´s ass, squeezing it softly as their kiss intensified. Timothée had never had such a great baking class.


End file.
